Memories Of Nobody
by crazy jaky
Summary: What happens if one day, everybody woke up and forgets about Po and he's gone? But Tigress still has memories of him, but when she tries to prove he's real, people think she's going crazy. She then goes on a journey to find Po before she starts to forget.
1. Memories Of Nobody

**Chapter 1- Memories Of Nobody.**

Master Tigress tossed and turned in her sleep. She keeps on having these dreams and can't get rid of them. And strangely enough, there was this one thing that kept bugging her...

_Tigress listened to the squeaking of the floorboards outside, whoever was outside she was mad at. Finally she opened her door to see a dark figure standing there, for some reason she can't see the figures face. "You don't belong here." She said icily. The dark figure said something but she couldn't figure out what the figure was saying. "No. I mean you don't belong here in the Jade Palace. Your a disgrace to Kung Fu, and if you have any respect for us you will be gone by morning." She closed the door and suddenly the scene changed._

_She was standing in the middle of Valley of Peace and everywhere around her was a mess. She and the rest of the valley people and masters watch as a dark figure emerge from the dust. When the figure came out of the dust but she still couldn't see the figures face. But that didn't stop her from stepping forward and bowing down to the figure calling it "Master"._

_The scene changed again and she was on a boat. A dark figure punched her in her paw and she was slightly amused when the figure fell to its knee and clutch its paw in pain. "My apologies. I used to punch the ironwood tree's by the Jade Palace. Now I feel nothing." For a second she look at her paw to remember all her pain and training but she glanced up to the dark figure._

_The scene suddenly changed and she was running towards the same dark figure that keeps popping up everywhere. She was desperately trying to reach it, for a reason she KNOWS that the figure was in danger and she needed to rescue him. She broke away from a gorilla's grip and ran forward to the figure. But she was to late. A cannon ball hit the figure and he was blaster through the factory walls to the river below, all that she could of done was yell "NOOOO!" before the figure went out of the building and her world turn dark._

_Suddenly the scene changed and she was badly hurt and in the middle of what look like, a ocean. She was hurt everywhere and she was too weak to even lift her head. But suddenly she felt a warm presence nearby and she felt someone grab her paw. She raised her head as she heard someone say her name. But she couldn't see the mystery figure. The dark figure then pushed the piece of driftwood she was laying on and she struggled to say something, ANYTHING, to the figure but soon she succumb to the darkness._

_The scene changed again and she was looking down in the water to a figure. This time she focused more and more and the figure seem to get a bit clearer. Suddenly the blurry figure embraced her in his arms and she look at him. She gazed up to him and for a second she saw jade green eyes..._

Tigress woke with a start. She look around her trying to get her surroundings in focus and she remembers that in a few minutes the gong will sound. She shook her head and stepped out of the hallway as the gong rang.

"Good morning master." All five master's said. Tigress look at the empty room in front of her, and for some reason she was expecting somebody to be there. But nobody came out.

"Tigress are you OK?" Viper's voice rang out, breaking Tigress out of her thoughts.

"Mhhh? Oh sorry I was just... never mind."

"Guys is it me, or is something missing today?" Monkey said as they headed towards the Training hall.

"Yeah, it's like, there should be well, something should be here." Mantis said while everyone nodded. Soon they came to the Training hall and all master's began training. But the Training hall seemed empty. The only sounds were the Master's training and the creaks of the tools. Several times Tigress eyes slid over the the adversary, but as usual it only stood against the wall collecting dust over the years. Because she was distracted her usual perfect training was sloppy. The other's noticed this but they too was distracted. Soon the master's called for lunch time all of them walk in silence to the kitchen. The masters sat down and well, just sat there.

"Sooo... Who was supposed to make lunch?" Monkey said as the rest looked around uncertainly.

"Wasn't there supposed to be somebody to make our meals?" Crane said with a confused look on his face. All masters looked at each other with confusion etched on their faces. Finally Mantis spoke.

"Well all I know is that if I don't get any food soon, I'm gonna start eating my feet." His stomach grumbled in agreement as the rest of the masters nodded. Tigress rolled her eye's as Mantis began to whine and moan.

"I'll go to the village and get something." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, half glad that she got away from Mantis's overreacting dying threats. She quickly ran down the step's and made it into the village in record time. Soon she standing at the bottom of the Jade Palace step's and she was uncertain where to go. She decided to look around and fine anything that look good. She smiled a bit as the villager's bowed down to her and the children crowded around her, gawking and talking excitedly at her. Soon their parents rushed forward and took their children away. Tigress walked around for a bit taking in the scenery around her. Suddenly she realized she stood in front of a noodle shop so she decided to just get noodles for everybody. She entered the shop but was surprised to see that the place was deserted. Nobody was in the shop and Tigress heard soft moaning and whimpering inside the kitchen. Curiously, she walk into the kitchen to find a goose sitting on the floor of a messy kitchen clutching a picture near his chest. Tigress noted that he was crying and not wanting to scare him, she cleared her throat.

"Umm... excuse me but are you alright?" Tigress spoke in a sincere voice. The goose jump at the sound of her voice but quickly wiped his eye's.

"Oh um were closed for *sniff* today. And you shoul- Oh My! Please forgive me Master Tigress!" The goose said as he realized he was talking to one of the Furious Five and bowed down to her. Tigress took no note at that.

"Forgive me for asking but why were you crying?" The goose started to get red rimmed in his eye's and he look down to the picture clutched to his chest, with a sad expression.

"It's my son. He's gone missing!" That made Tigress concerned.

"Can you please explain to me what happened? I'll help you look for him as a the protector of this valley." The goose managed to make a weak smile.

"Thank you Master Tigress! Well to be true... I don't remember that much. I well, remembered that me and my son were in the kitchen making noodles and talking then we went to bed. When I woke up this morning I called him up but for some reason he wouldn't come down so I went up to check on him and he wasn't in his bed, I waited all day for him to come home... but he never came. All day I walked around I asked everybody about it, but nobody remembered anything. It's weird... I remember everything from his life, like when he learned to walk and to talk and make his first bowl of soup but... I can't remember any recent memories. I'm so confused and lost." The goose finally said as he sat down on a crate. Tigress took a moment to think.

"So you don't remember anything that happened recently Mr.-?"

The goose looked up in surprise. "Oh forgive me I never told you my name, it's Jia Ping (_Jia meaning family_). But you can just call me Mr. Ping and no I can't remember anything." Tigress nodded at this information.

"Have you found any clues that might tell where your son is? Have you check his room or the kitchen." shook his head. "Ive been busy looking for my son in the street's to even think about that. I guess I can start checking now." stood up from the crate and wiped his eyes clean from tears.

"Would you like me to help?" Tigress asked. Mr. Ping replied, "I would be very grateful if you would Master Tigress, hehe, if my son knew that you were here helping me look for him he would freak out." chuckled at the thought as Tigress gave him a confused look.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh it's just that my son is into Kung Fu and everything about it. If you can check his room please I'll be most grateful, it's the one on the third floor last stairs to the left." Mr. Ping said as he started to look for any clues on the whereabouts to his son. Tigress left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs. She saw that the second floor mostly was a storage room for the food and utensils so she kept on going. The third floor was half storage room and the rest a living space. She passed what look like Mr. Ping's room and finally came to a small step of stairs. She climbed and entered the top floor of the room. The room had a few supplies of food and bowls right there but other than that it could of been a Kung Fu fan room's. The wall's were covered with poster's of the Furious Five and Master's from the past. On one part of the wall was a drawing of what look like a rhino bandit with dagger's stuck to his face and on the window sill was, to Tigress amusement, action figures of all the member's to the Furious Five. She grabbed her own action figure and chuckled a bit when she realized that the person hand carved it. She put the action figure back onto the window sill and began to look for anything out of order. She was looking for anything like a note, letter, any travel packs, anything but the only thing she found was scroll's of kung fu and several dagger's (she **really **didn't want to know what this person did for his hobbies). Tigress sighed in exasperation as she was about to give up, but she notice a drawer she hasn't check yet. She held her breath as she opened the drawer but was disappointed to see only winter clothes. Tigress picked up a scarf that laid there and let her shoulder's sag. Tigress dealt with more bigger issues than this but she couldn't let this villager down. After a while Tigress realized that she was stroking the scarf a bit. She was about to put it back but she stopped, she stood stock still with the scarf still in her hands. She slowly brought the scarf close to her face and smelled deeply, it smelled like noodles and peaches. Tigress scrunched her eyebrows in concentration, she smelled this smell before but she was trying to remember from where. _The hardcore can't understand. _Tigress eyes snapped open when she heard that in her head when she kept smelling the yellow scarf. That voice, she knows it but she can't remember where it came from. _Your so hardcore you don't feel anything. _Tigress stood up with the scarf still clutched tightly in her hand, she knows that she heard this from somewhere, but where?

"Who are you?" Tigress said out loud to no one in particular. _I am Po. _The voice said as Tigress eyes widened as she remembered.

**Hola, fanfic readers! How did you like this chapter so far? It didnt turned out quite exactly how I wanted it, but I'm proud on how it turned out! I will be updating randomly since school is getting more tougher (I swear, I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown before winter break!) Please read and review because that's why the amazing creators of fanfiction put that button there! Peace! =D**


	2. Doubts and Petals

**Welcome to chapter 2 of "Memories Of Nobody"! First I like to thank all of you who reviewed and I now decided that I'll be posting every Friday, if not sooner.**

_Shout outs!_

_Bee Sohma: Thank for updating! Here's an internet cookie!_

_Spade-Omega7: Thank you for updating! Internet hug! =D_

_Shektor: I'm so glad that you liked it! Yeah I could of changed the summary a bit but I suck at summarys. :p_

**For everyone else who updated: Thank you very much! I'm really honored that you decided to read this story. And also I do not own Kung Fu Panda. If I did...*Evil laugh*.**

**Chapter 2- Doubts and Petals.**

Tigress gasped as memories came reeling in her mind. Her dreams from last night began to look clearer. She saw that the figure was actually a panda with brilliant jade green eyes, he almost always has on a goofy smile and his laughter can make any day better. She stumbled to the bed that rested beside the window and she held her head as the memories refused to stop. She saw everything from the day he became the Dragon Warrior to the day he achieved inner piece. She remembers Po Ping. She climbed down the stairs to the first floor in a slight daze.

Mr. Ping was there waiting for her."Master Tigress! Have you found anything of my son?" Tigress was still dazed and confused, and Mr. Ping took notice of that."Is something wrong?"

Tigress continued to look distant."Master Tigress I suggest you sit down , you look a bit pale." Mr. Ping said as he guided Tigress to a nearby crate for her to sit down.

She shook her head as she hid the yellow scarf behind her back. "I'm alright, I'm alright. I'm just confused because there was no clues in his room." Mr. Ping looked sad as she said took notice of that and quickly interjected:

"But I wont stop helping you look for Po, I'll also get the other Master's to look for him." Mr. Ping looked happy at that thought and nodded. "I owe you my gratification Master Tigress. You and the other Master's." Tigress smiled a bit at that and stood up."I guess I should be going home now."

"Wait a moment Master Tigress! I have something to give you." Mr. Ping said as he reached over the counter and displayed a white bag in which he offered it to her. Tigress took the bag and was greeted with a warm, sweet smell. "I was thinking you and your friends would want something to eat." Mr. Ping said with a small smile. Tigress smiled at that and tried to pay him but Mr. Ping refused to accept the money. He said that her helping him to find his son was good enough.

She bowed and left the store, with Mr. Ping staring after her."Oh if only Po would know that his favorite master of Kung Fu was looking for him." He said as he turned back to his restaurant but stop short. Slowly he turned around and stared at the retreating master form. "How did she know that my son's name was Po?" Mr. Ping said aloud with a confused expression etched on his face.

**Jade Palace, Kitchen.**

Master Tigress burst into the Kitchen while all of the other waiting masters sat up at the sight of the white bag placed onto the table with a delicious aroma giving off. Soon all four master's attacked the bag and began to eat the contents inside of it.

"FINALLY! Took you long enough, I began to think that my leg's would taste good with soy sauce!" Mantis said as he inhaled dumpling after dumpling after taking a few gulps of his soup. Viper nodded as she finished half of her soup. "Yeah Tigress, it doesn't take that long to get to the village and get something to eat. What took you-" Viper didn't get to finish because Tigress threw something to the table. The master's got confused as they saw a bright yellow scarf laying on the table. The master's looked at Tigress who was looking at them, expecting them to say something.

"Ummm... not really your style Tigress, yellow doesn't go with you." Mantis said as he looked at Tigress. Tigress snarled in which Mantis cowered.

"It's not mine. Doesn't the scent seem familiar?" Tigress said to the rest of the five. Tentatively, Mantis walked towards the scarf and sniffed it. Everyone was tensed as Mantis step away and thought for a moment, finally he spoke. "Well... it smells nice but not familiar." The rest of the five took turns smelling the scarf but all of them didn't remember anything like Tigress.

"So Tigress? Was this some sort of test because I have no idea on what's going on." Monkey said as he placed the scarf back on the table.

"You don't remember who this scarf belong too?" Tigress asked but the rest continued to eat.

"It belongs to Po."

The rest looked at her with a confused look etched on their faces."Who's Po?" Crane said with his dumpling halfway between his beak.

"What do you mean who's Po? He is the Dragon Warrior! He was the one who defeated Tai-lung and brought inner peace to Master Shifu and the one who defeated Lord Shen!" Tigress yelled at them. All of Master's stopped eating.

"The Dragon warrior has not been chosen Tigress." Said a worried Viper.

"Tai-lung is still in prison Tigress, and you know were not supposed to be talking about him." Crane said in a low voice with concern fixed in his eyes.

"Master Shifu? Inner peace? That will be the day." Mantis said, receiving a good whack behind the head from Viper.

"Who the heck is Lord Shen?" Monkey said.

Tigress contemplated at her friends. They didn't remember Po. And now they think she's going crazy. No she can't be imagining this!"Guys, you probably think that I'm going insane but I'm not kidding! The Dragon Warrior was chosen and it was Po! When do I ever kid?" Tigress said as the rest of the Masters glanced at each other worriedly. Never before had they seen Tigress this persistent and focused before but... they never remember anybody named Po. All Masters stayed silent until Viper spoke up.

"Tigress... I think you should tell Master Shifu to take the day off. You've been working to hard and-" But she didn't get to finish as Tigress slammed her fist to the table, making the table creak and cause the dinner plates to tumble. They all stared at Tigress, she was looking wild but with determination in her eyes. Every master was afraid to speak anything to their leader, but gaining enough courage, Viper slithered up to Tigress.

"Tigress... there is no Po and there is no Dragon Warrior. You must of dreamed of this figure or something. And you really are starting to worry us." Tigress glare never faltered."Then Oogway has never chosen the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress said as she crossed her arms."Master Oogway never got the chance to choose the Dragon Warrior before he passed away." Monkey said. Tigress got a confused expression on her face.

She straighten back up and pondered for a moment. _"So Master Ooway is dead? He never got the chance to choose the Dragon Warrior, but the reason he passed away last time was because he accomplished his inner peace, and he only got inner peace was because Shifu promised to train Po before his ascension This dosent make any sense at all!... Maybe I am going insane!" _Tigress shook her head, she felt a big headache coming on.

The other master's continue to stare at her with a concern expression etched on their faces."Tigress, you okay?" Viper said as Tigress began to rub her temples. She nodded her head. "I'm going to meditate for a while," Tigress muttered "Just go on and train without me." Tigress then turned and walked quickly out of the room.

The rest of the furious five continue to listen to the retreating sound of their leaders footsteps as she left the kitchen barracks.

"Well that was really weird, and were talking about Tigress here." Mantis spoke up after a few minutes of silence."Yeah, she really thought that the Dragon Warrior was chosen and she even came up with an imaginary figure!" Monkey said while trying to suppress a looked around his fellow master's, eyes resting on Viper.

She was still looking at the spot where Tigress left, deep in thought."Vi? Everything okay?" Crane said as the rest paid attention. Viper answered without looking at them.

"I'm okay, but something is going on with Tigress.""She might be stressed or something." Crane said. "Yeah but her lashing out and bringing that scarf, and also, the look of determination in her eyes, it really makes me nervous." Viper said while the rest pondered on what she said.

**With Tigress, Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom.**

_'*Exhales* Focus Tigress. Empty your mind of all thought and become one with the universe. *Inhales* Focus. Focus... Focus... I SAID GOD'S FREAKING FOCUS ALREADY TIGRESS!' _Tigress bellowed inside her head. She was currently trying to meditate but with no success. No matter how peaceful her environment was or how focus she was, she couldn't stop thinking. She sighed bitterly and opened her eyes. She was in lotus position underneath the peach tree that overlooked the valley and she thought that trying to meditate will help her but she still thought of... _that guy!_ Nobody else seem to remember Po the panda and her fellow master's were thinking she was going insane. Maybe she _was! _Tigress scowled and punched the ground in frustration.

Finally, after a while of sitting there doing absolutely nothing, she got up and started walking. Where? She had no idea. For how long? She really didn't care. She kept her gaze to the ground and walked. After a while she realized she came to a stop and she was surprised at where she stopped. She was standing in front of the double set door's of The Hall Of Warriors. Shrugging, she opened the door's and walked in.

Memories flooded back to her as she remembered her childhood. She remembered Master Shifu showing her the Hall Of Warriors for the first time. She actually remembered running around, gazing in admiration at every piece of equipment that occupied the room. She also remembered Master Shifu's amused expression as she continued to run around and lightly graze her finger's upon every of armor and weapons, (and also the bad cut on her finger by the Sword of Heroes). But now she didn't go running around and stare at the equipment like she did when she was ten. Instead she went in front of the moon pool and sat down.

Master Oogway once said. _"The mystical Moon Pool is said to be able to provide answers to the most difficult questions. When the waters are stirred by a sufficiently enlightened being, it allows the answers to be seen clearly. _Well the water's surface was rippling, making the surface hard to see and the reflections look out of proportion. Tigress sighed as she sat looked down on the the water's surface. If this was the place to where the most difficult questions can be answered then why was she still thinking about it?

Tigress sighed as she walked away from the Moon Pool and to one of the floor length windows by the side of the Hall of Warriors. She gazed on the scenery before her, but her thoughts kept on drifting back to Po. She can't tell if she was going insane or not but she bet's that something must be true! She pulled out of her thoughts as peach blossom's danced in the air in front of her. She let a small smile sweep across her lips as she pluck a fully intact flower from the air and smelled it. She has always loved the peach blossom's and the smell of it. Master Oogway used to pluck the flower's from the peach tree and let the petals float on the Moon Pool every morning.

Tigress walked back to the Moon Pool and gently let the flower slip through her grasp and let it float down to the Moon Pool. The moment the blossom touched the surface of the water, the rippling water relaxed and Tigress saw her reflection. She examined her reflection for a moment before beginning to turn away, but stop shortly. Her eyes were wide in shook as she stepped closer to the Moon Pool. Slowly, she raised her eyes ever so slowly to the ceiling above her. Right there on the ceiling was the dragon statue that holds the Dragon Scroll. And right then and there, was her answer. She gazed at the statue and the statue gazed back at her, as though it was taunting her, because where the Dragon Scroll was supposed to be in the mouth of the dragon statue, was gone.

**Palace Arena.**

Tigress walked rapidly down the steps near the Palace Arena. Her mind was racing but she was thinking one thing. Po exist. The Dragon Scroll was gone and Tigress can't help and think that Po had it, no, she knows that he was there somewhere with the Dragon Scroll, and now it was her mission to go and find him. She was silently praying that she wouldn't bump into someone when-.

"Tigress!" a voice called out as Tigress silently cursed under her breath in Mandarin. The rest of the five were at the edge of the arena, sparring against each other. Viper was the one who called out her name and paused her match against Crane, her attention now on Tigress that was halfway down the steps.

"Where have you been Tigress? We've been looking for you everywhere." Viper said with a questioning look on her face.

"Hall of Warriors." She bluntly said as her pace never slowed down.

"Well, where are you going?" Viper said as Tigress finally reached the bottom step and began walking across the Palace. She didn't want to lie to her friends and really did not care what they would say about her since she was determined to go to this journey.

"I'm going to find Po." She said as she walked pass her fellow master's.

Suddenly all master's stopped what they were doing and gaped at Tigress. She ignored their looks and proceeded to walk towards the gates. Suddenly all four master's stood in front of Tigress, blocking her way from the door.

"Tigress, please tell me your kidding." Monkey said as Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kidding guys, I'm going to go look for Po. So can you please get out of my way." Tigress tried to maneuver her way pass the master's but they blocked her.

"Tigress you are really taking this way to far. There is no such thing as Po and well, were scared for you." Viper said as she used her tail to grab Tigress wrist as Tigress tried to get away. She struggled against the snake's surprisingly strong grip while the master's continued to talk to her.

"Tigress, where serious! Master Shifu would not like it if he knew you kept talking about an imaginary person that dosn't exits!" Crane said as Tigress finally managed to free herself from Viper's grip. She glared dagger's to the four master's as she spoke.

"I don't care what Master Shifu thinks! He has never listened to me ever before so why would he care now?" The five stared at Tigress with stunned expression. Never before had they seen anybody talk to Master Shifu that way, especially Tigress! Suddenly all four master's faces paled as they saw what was behind Tigress. Slowly, Tigress turned around to see Master Shifu standing there, with a steel grip on his staff. Her facial expression never faltered as her eyes meet her adoptive father's steely blue eyes.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on here?" Master Shifu said, his eyes never averting the master's."Nothing is going on here Master Shifu! Nothing at all! Just some talking about, ummm, KUNG FU! Yeah were talking about how you doing such a great job and that we don't deserve a master such as awesome as yourself so enough of us talking, we better go to sleep early for training tomorrow so goodnight!" Mantis said hurriedly and nervously as they began to guide Tigress to the stairs. But it was like moving the palace itself, since she refused to budge. She locked eyes with Master Shifu as she shrugged off the other master's.

"Actually Master Shifu I'm going somewhere for a while. I hope you would not need my assistance." Tigress said as she bowed to him and turned to the gate. She barely took a small step before Master Shifu stood in front of her, blocking her way to the gates. Tigress started to get severely annoyed by the fact nobody is letting her leave.

She scowled at Master Shifu. "Master Shifu would you please move out of the way?" Tigress said as she tried her best to control her anger.

"Tigress can you please tell me why your going on a journey for some one who dosn't even exist?" Shifu said.

"Po does exist," Tigress said sternly as she curled her fist. "And I'm going to go find him, whether you like it or not." Tigress then started walking to the gate but suddenly she was flipped onto her back with Master Shifu standing over her with a stern expression.

"Tigress, stop this foolishness! Your going after a lucid dream and it's only making you look insane! How am I supposed to take you seriously?" Master Shifu said as Tigress stood up. She started to get angry that nobody is believing her. She wasn't going insane... was she?

"I don't care that I'm looking insane, I don't care that your not taking me seriously, I'm not caring. But I care that my friend is out there somewhere, lost, and I'm gonna find him." Tigress said as she stood full height with confidence engraved on her face. Suddenly she flipped over Master Shifu and started running towards the gate. But then she was kicked on her side and was pushed away from the door. She crashed onto the seats near the arena and picked herself up. She gasped as she tried to see who kicked her. Master Shifu stood off in the distance, with fire in his eyes.

"Tigress! As your master and father I am telling you to stay here!" He yelled as he got closer to her. When he reached her he stood over her. "That's an order." He said. Tigress stared wide eyed at him before looking to the ground."I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this." She muttered.

Suddenly Shifu was thrown back from his spot and was sent flying through the air. He landed in the middle of the arena and he stood up. All master's stared at Tigress, she looked wild and ferocious as she took stance. Master Shifu seemed to understand, if she couldn't get out of here by her own will she will fight her way out. Tigress sprinted forward and sent a serious of punches to him. Shifu blocked all of them and roundhouse kicked Tigress. She winced slightly at the pain but she grabbed his ankle and threw him in the air. While hanging suspended in mid-air she jumped up and brought her heel down on his back. He landed with a loud _THUD! _on the ground as she ran towards the gate door's. Shifu struggled to stand up, because the kick was so strong and took a number out of his back.

"STOP HER!" Shifu yelled as the rest of the the master's ran forward to stop their leader from leaving. Tigress turned and block the incoming punches from Monkey as she ducked from Crane's air attack. She jammed her elbow into Monkey's chest, causing him to fall back and clutched his chest in pain. Viper slithered forward and and wrapped herself around Tigress neck and wrist and started to cause her to hit herself. Tigress twisted her arm to cause Viper twist her body in a uncomfortable way and cause her to slacken. Tigress used this to grab the snake and throw her to the side. Mantis sprinted forward and punch Tigress over and over until Tigress was flipped over to the ground. Crane swooped down and managed to pin her down while Viper wrapped herself onto Tigress legs. Mantis and Monkey held Tigress hands down. Tigress struggled to break free but all four master's held onto dear life to keep her still. Slowly, Tigress was beginning to break free but suddenly Master Shifu came forward and hit vital points near her chest and caused her to freeze.

The rest of the master slowly let her go and was relieved to see that Tigress was completely immobilized. Master Shifu came up to the master's and looked down on Tigress form. He let out an exasperated sigh as he try to think on what to do with her.

"Master Shifu? What do you think happened to Tigress? She would never disobey orders and also never attack us for no reason at all." Crane said as Master Shifu continued to look down at Tigress.

"I have no idea. Never before have I seen Tigress act like this."

"Well maybe she's just stressed from training or something." Viper included. Master Shifu thought about this and before he could even speak, Tigress began mumbling and twitching. All master's stared at Tigress in disbelief, Shifu had hit her vital points and yet she was able to move a bit.

_"I h-have to save h-him." _Tigress thought as she slowly got up. The rest of the five held Tigress from moving anymore, but that still didn't stop her from at least trying. She kept on trying to go to the gates as Master Shifu walked towards her.

_"He's my friend,"_ Shifu was in front of her.

_"Nobody remembers him,"_ The four masters pinned her to the ground.

_"But I do, and I will help him."_ Master Shifu hit her temples.

Before she succumb to sleep she remembers the jade green eyes, taunting her, and she whispers "Po," before her world turn dark.

**Please Read and Review, guys. And remember that new chapters will be every Friday if not sooner. Peace! =D**


	3. Planning and Escaping

_Shout Out's!_

_Spade-Omega7- Thanks for those kind words of wisdom, and with the Dragon Scroll, it will probably be brought up... Maybe. _

_Rogesald- It's o.k that you didn't review! I'm just glad that you like this story!_

_Newboy- *crAzY jAkY nonchalantly zips mouth shut* ;p_

_Randomskit- I'm so glad that you wrote that review and I'll make sure that we have more of Viper's opinion for Tigress acting like this!_

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it and I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Ask me again and I'll cry...**

**Chapter 3- Planning and Escaping**

Tigress woke up with a start. She sat up from where she was at and gasp. She looked around her surroundings and realized that she was in her room and it was probably night by the darkness in her room. She was about to get up from her bed but her highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the entrance from the barracks so she quickly laid down and pretend to fall asleep. Even though she couldn't see she could still hear, and she heard the door of her room opening and someone peaking their heads in. She stayed motionless as a few seconds ticked by before her door closed. Then the figures in the hall spoke.

"Is she still asleep?" Tigress guessed that it was Crane speaking.

"Yes." Master Shifu spoke. There was a moment of silence before Viper spoke.

"Well, what are we going to do with her? Obviously she's going to keep on trying to get out of the palace to find this Po person." Master Shifu stayed silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't know. What do you do to your daughter that has gone mad?" Then Mantis spoke.

"What you do? You send her to the nice people in white and send her to the wacko place." Mantis said and Tigress guessed that he was doing a circular motion with his pincers near his temple. Suddenly she heard a whack and also guessed that Viper smacked Mantis behind the head.

"Mantis! Don't disrespect Tigress like that!" Viper hissed, making Tigress feel grateful for Viper.

"Well she's going insane! She came up with this Po person, she attacked Master Shifu and she also attacked us! I don't know about you but I'm guessing those are the signs that she's going mental." At that the master's stayed silent for a while.

"Well then what's going to happen?" Monkey finally spoke. Tigress heard Shifu sigh.

"Well, I guess we can send her too Master Huian (_Huian meaning kind peace._) She trains in the mountain an she uses the art's of peaceful clarity. There Tigress can relax and use her time to get her mind set straight while Master Huian watches over her." Master Shifu said.

"Tigress using the art's of peaceful clarity? She's more a women of action, not taking her time to stop and smell the roses and think of tree's." Monkey said while Tigress scowled.

Master Huian was a sheep that takes in students that get to caught up in Kung Fu and helps them with their mind. She's a kind sheep and her training was sitting around for hours and meditate while taking a break from Kung Fu. She was more into nature than Kung Fu and often makes her students garden and farm. Tigress was already itching from the thought of not doing Kung Fu and she twitches a bit, causing her bed to slightly creak. The talking outside stopped for a moment, listening to any sound that was gonna happen in her room but Tigress stays still. The conversation continues.

"You really think sending her there would help her? Who knows if she even wants to go!" Crane said.

"Yes, Me, Monkey, and Mantis would escort her there while you and Viper stay here. I'll leave her there and order her to stay and train with Master Huian," He pauses before continuing on, this time in a slightly sadder tone, "She will probably never forgive me for tricking her but I have no other idea on what to do. I'll send a message to Master Huian and tell her that Tigress will be coming." And with that all of the Master's went to their room's to go to sleep.

Tigress stayed awake for a few hours, thinking. She will be send to the mountains and she will be supervised 24/7. She was an idiot for thinking that this journey will be easy, I mean, thinking that just walking through the gates telling them that she was going to find someone that she barely remembers and no one else knows! She was an idiot! Tigress mentally slapped herself. She was running out of time, in no time Master Shifu will send her to Master Huian and she will be stuck there. If she was gonna go and find Po, she will have to sneak out. Tigress lay awake for the rest of the night, planning her future mission.

**The Next Morning.**

As the morning rays began to creep out from behind the mountains, the gong rang out throughout the valley. The members of the Furious Five stepped out of their room's and bowed down to Master Shifu. Every master shot Tigress worried looks but Tigress ignored them as they went to the kitchen to have breakfast. The kitchen had an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air as they slowly ate but Tigress was to busy thinking, she was so in deep thought that she barely heard Master Shifu calling her name.

"Tigress!" Shifu yelled as Tigress snapped out of thought. She bowed to Master Shifu and apologize for not listening. He took no notice.

"Tigress, I want you to go meditate for today instead of training. Viper will accompany you in meditating." Tigress bowed to him and went with Viper to the peach tree to meditate. Viper kept a close eye on her as Tigress walked towards the peach tree. Tigress was acting her usual self on the outside but on the inside she was slightly freaking out.

_'Great. Master Shifu is already having me under surveillance, making this twice as hard as I last thought. But I cannot lose hope yet. Po is counting on me and I will not fail him!' _

For the rest of her meditating she thought of ways to make her plan succeed, while in deep thought she felt Viper's watchful glances and and acted like her usual, hardcore self. By the start of lunch Tigress was already laying her plans to action... with a few bumps in the road.

Master Shifu was determined to not let Tigress to be by herself anywhere. When she would excuse herself to go to the facilities Viper followed claiming to go check her makeup. When she would go to the village, Monkey will go with her to buy more almond cookies even though he already had about three satchels full. Crane would accompanied her to the garden where they both sat in silence as Tigress read and Crane would do calligraphy, and Mantis usually hid somewhere to keep a watch full gaze on her, even though she knew that he was spying on her. For the next two days it was the same. She would pretend that everything was normal and the others still kept a watch full gaze on her, until Zeng came back.

Tigress was **really **lucky that it was Mantis turn to watch her and that she decided to meditate, because Mantis always fell asleep in the first few minutes of meditating. Both masters were under the peach tree, with Mantis snoring loudly and Tigress just watching the valley, until she heard the sound of flapping wings in the distance. Her ears perked up and traced the sound of the flapping wings in the distance and she estimated that the flapping bird will soon arrive at The Hall of Warriors. Silently, without waking Mantis, She crept towards The Hall of Warriors. Upon arriving there she heard Master Shifu and Zeng talking.

"Has Master Huian sent a message back yet?" Shifu said hurriedly to Zeng as Tigress listened in from outside the slightly agape door's. She heard some rustling as Zeng handed Shifu a scroll. Shifu sighed in relief.

"Master Huian said that she'll take Tigress in and she'll be placed under protection," Tigress eyes widened as she heard the next part, "We'll be leaving soon to drop of Tigress at the mountains." Then she heard Zeng speak.

"Ummm, Master Shifu? Do you really think that Tigress will be happy about this?" Tigress waited for Master Shifu's response.

"No. She wont. But she has to go in sake of her sanity." Master Shifu said as he ended the conversation. Tigress silently jogged back to the Peach tree, relieved to see Mantis still she sat down Mantis woke up with saliva hanging from his mouth.

"Huh? What? Oh um... Yeah that was really good meditating!" Mantis said as he failed to notice the saliva hanging from his mouth. Tigress rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Mantis. You have saliva hanging from your mouth." She said as Mantis hurriedly wiped his mouth. As they walked to the Kitchen Tigress contemplated on the actions of her plan.

It's time to take action.

**That night, in the Kitchen Barracks.**

"Students," Master Shifu called as The Furious Five ate dinner that night, "I have some news. Master Huian is having trouble in her school and she has requested for our help. Tomorrow morning, Me, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis will be heading off to help her. Crane and Viper will stay behind to watch over the valley. Understood?" Master Shifu said as all eyes slid to Tigress. She looked like her usual self and nodded with the other students. As Master Shifu left, an uneasy silence fell upon the students as they finished their dinner. Every so often the masters glanced at Tigress but Tigress ignored their looks and continued to eat her tofu.

Finally, All of the students went to their rooms and went to go to sleep. Tigress waited for a while before she thought she was the last one awake, before raising a floorboard and getting a satchel from there. Before she could open it however, she heard a soft knock on her door and heard Viper's voice rang through air, "Tigress? Are you awake?" Tigress quickly hid the satchel under her bed before opening the door to see her snake friend.

"What do you want?" Tigress said as she winced at the sound of her icy voice. Viper continued, "Tigress, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Tigress looked at her with an emotionless gaze. "I'm fine. What makes you think that I wouldn't be fine?" Viper began to look uncertain. "Well, it's been a few days since you attacked us and I just wanted to check how you were doi-" She didn't get to finish as Tigress cut her. "I'm fine Viper. Why wouldn't I be? Now if you excuse me, I need to get some rest before our journey tomorrow. Good night." Tigress said as she closed the paper door on Viper's face.

Viper stared at the door for a minute before sighing and turning away. But, before she turned away, she looked back at the door and silently said, "Good night, Tigress." As she got into her room.

Back into Tigress room, Tigress silently sat down on her bed and waited for the rest of the Master's to fall asleep.

One by one, She heard Mantis's snoring, Monkey murmuring slightly in his sleep, Crane's ruffling of the wings die down, and finally, Viper's light snoring. Tigress got up and quickly checking once again to see if everyone is truly asleep. She nodded in satisfaction and quickly got ready.

She took off her red vest and replaced it with a black long sleeve shirt that hanged slightly loose on her sleeves. If she was gonna sneak out of the Jade Palace, she cant have her orange fur standing out on the dark. She also quickly slipped on a black mask that covered all of her face except her golden orange eyes. She grabbed her satchel that was full of dried up fruit and other food's, and also some tools that she think she will use on the journey.

Quietly, she opened the door to her room and silently walked out to the hallway. She made no sound as she left the students barracks and climbed to the top of the Jade Palace tallest building. For a moment, she look back at the students barracks before jumping off the building and falling to the Valley of Peace. She twisted in mid-air before landing a bit sloppily on top a roof. She gasped a bit before getting back into balance. She cast a last glance at the Jade Palace before taking a running start. She was heading for the Thread of Hope and after that... anywhere. She still needed to find more clues to where Po is and she knew it was foolish to go looking for someone without almost no clues, but if Master Shifu was planning to force her to stay in the mountains underneath 24/7 watch, that was her cue to leave.

She ran past homes of villagers and past shops, she was determine to get to the Thread of Hope before dawn broke out... but... She just needed to do one thing before she left The Valley of Peace. She took a hard left and went through a couple more houses before she reached her destination.

She stood in front of noodle shop and was not surprise to see that the kitchen was lit. She entered the shop and saw that the kitchen was lit and she heard soft crying coming from in there. As she entered she once again saw that Mr. Ping was sitting in the corner, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

"Mr. Ping." Tigress said to announce her presence. Mr. Ping jumped a little and looked over to Tigress direction, his eyes widened as he grabbed the biggest knife on the counter top and pointed it at Tigress."Who are you? Are you the one who took my Po? Speak up!" Mr. Ping said as dangerously waved the knife.

Tigress was taken back a bit before she realized she was still wearing the black cloth mask. She quickly took it off while saying, "Mr. Ping, it's me!"

Mr. Ping quickly realized it was one of the Furious Five and quickly put the knife back on the table."I'm so sorry Master Tigress. I getting more jumpy ever since Po left." He said as he bowed down to Tigress as she did the same.

"It's all right Mr. Ping, I was actually coming to tell you that I'm heading of to find Po right now." Mr. Ping looked at her with pure happiness.

"You found my son?""No, but I'm heading of to find him. Once I find him and make sure he's safe, I'll bring him back to the Valley of Peace." Tigress said as Mr. Ping smiled faltered a bit but stayed.

"Thank you Master Tigress for looking for my son. I'm forever in your debt." He said as he bowed down low to Tigress. Tigress smiled as she bowed back to him. "I promise you that I will find him." Tigress said as she turned away and ran out of the shop. Mr. Ping continued to stare at her with tears falling down his face.

"Don't worry Po," Mr. Ping spoke aloud to no one in particular as he stared at the sky, "Master Tigress promised she will find you, and by the gods she will." With that he went inside the shop and blew of the candle that bathe the kitchen in a warm orange glow.

**YAYS! Halloween is coming XD! Time to rot our teeth! Please read and review! Bye. =D.**


	4. The Fight of Friends

***crAzY jAkY appears in a puff a smoke* HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY GHOULS AND BOYS OF FANFICTION! Here's a surprise chapter of "Memories Of Nobody"! I WAS gonna give yah candy, but somebody ate it all! *Look's at Po, who has chocolate all over his mouth.* Po: BUT THERE WAS TWIX! Me: Never mind...**

_Shout Out's!_

_Spade-Omega7- Like the surprise chapter? And thanks for the critique information!_

_Randomskit- And now another shout out! And no, Halloween had nothing to do with this chapter except for the surprise chapter. _

_FFcrazy15- Thanks for reviewing! I should of given you candy, but somebody ate them all! *Look's at Po.* I hope you will like the chapter!_

_MagnoliaTigress- Thanks for reviewing! =D_

**And for the other's that read my story, Thank you! I do not own Kung Fu Panda and probably never will...**

**Chapter 4- The Fight of Friends**

Tigress panted heavily as she continued to run on all fours as she got to the Thread of Hope. She gave out a tired and happy sigh of relief as she saw the rope bridge. She stopped right in front of the rope bridge to catch her breath and to take one last glance behind her. It was do or die time, after she crossed the bridge she was gonna cut it so she or anybody else wont be able to make her come back... come back without Po. She barely took one step on the bridge before someone yelled out: "Tigress!"

She silently cursed in mandarin before turning around and seeing the rest of the Furious Five. They stopped a few feet from Tigress, trying to catch her breath. Viper was the only one who had the energy to speak, (kinda) so she looked at Tigress straight in the eye.

"Tigress! *Wheeze* Are *wheeze* You *wheeze* Insane?" She wheezed in between breaths. Tigress facial expression never changed as she stood in full height."I'm actually thinking I'm the most sane person here." She replied. Mantis let out a snort and this time, Viper didn't punish him. All of the four masters stared at Tigress, not believing that she was dressed in black outfit (she took off her mask) with a satchel going after this imaginary person she made up a few days ago.

Finally, Crane broke the awkward silence."Come on Tigress. Master Shifu is seriously peeved off that you ran off without anybody knowing. So why don't we just forget this whole thing eve-" He didn't get to finish as Tigress growled in frustration and he backed off.

"You still don't believe me? Come on guys! Po is real and he's gone! Why can't you believe me?" Tigress cried out in exasperation. Then, all of them got surprised as Viper spoke.

"Believe you? Tigress how can we believe you after you ATTACKED us? You then go through a silent treatment for days and then leave in the middle of the night! After I tried to reasoning with you! Your making yourself look insane! Master Shifu sent us to take you back, and by the gods we will!" She yelled in frustration. Tigress blinked in surprised.

She calmly replied back: "Viper, you guys, I'm telling you, Po **is** real. He has the Dragon Scroll and he is the one that defeated Tai-lung-" She didn't get to finish as Viper interrupted her.

"Tai-lung is still in jail, for gods sakes Tigress! He has never left and and he never will!" She huffed as she finished yelling and stared at Tigress. Tigress blinked in surprise as she stared down at the ground, thinking. The rest of the five stared at her curiously, Viper was about to speak up before Tigress started to chuckle, which caused them to stared wide eyed at Tigress and also caused them to feel uncomfortable.

"Viper," Tigress said while looking at her friend with a slight smirk, "Thanks for the help."She said as she took them by surprise by running away from them. The shock only lasted a second as Viper yelled "Get her!"

Tigress got to the middle of the bridge as the rest of the five of attacked her. She dodge Monkey's incoming punches and evaded Viper's death grip attack as she punched Crane in the beak. The bridge wobbled and and swayed at the slightest movements but all of them were determined to stay on. Soon Tigress was becoming more and more tired as she fought all of them at once. Soon she was thrown back by Monkey's sudden surprise kick to her stomach. She landed a few feet away from them and struggled to get to her knees. The other masters stood a few feet away in their fighting stance, Tigress needed to win soon or they'll get her and bring her back to the Jade Palace.

Tigress huffed as she stood up and faced her fellow master's. She got into her fighting stance and did a little "bring it" move with her hands.

Crane flew up in the air and dived down to her, Tigress dodge the attack and sent a roundhouse to the avian bird but he blocked it and sent a furry of attacks with his wings. Tigress dodge them as a plan started to form in her head. She waited for the right moment and when Crane lunged at her and she dodge she turned to his open back.

_"This better work!" _Tigress thought as she hit a point in Crane's wing, right in-between the shoulder blades.

"Owwww!" Crane yelled as he felt his shoulder bone dislocate and/or break, leaving his wing limp and useless. He then got surprised when Tigress kicked him, sending him flying backwards to the ledge at the base of the rope bridge.

"Okay she has officially gone mad! Why did she break Crane's wing for?" Mantis yelled as Tigress once again took stance.

"So nobody would come after her." Viper said as she stared at Tigress form.

Monkey suddenly lunged forward and attacked her. He sent a punch to Tigress stomach and Tigress blocked it by using her forearm.

"Ow!," he yelled as he rubbed his knuckles, "What the heck do you have up your sleeve? Bricks or are your bones just made of metal?"

Tigress didn't respond, instead she sent a kick to monkey's back in which he blocked and instead elbowed her in her back. She stumbled forward and fell to her knee in which monkey took the chance to pry off a board from the bridge and used it as a Bo staff from Tigress sudden kick. He kept using his "Bo" staff to fight Tigress, and for a minute he had the upper hand... That was until Tigress grabbed the other end of the board and raised it up with the monkey still grabbing the other end of it and started to make the monkey dizzy by spinning the floorboard. She let go at the right moment and sent the monkey flying to the other end of the bridge with Crane. Monkey tried to stand up but fell from exhaustion and from being dizzy.

_"Two down, two to go."_ Tigress thought. Suddenly she was flipped to her back by an invincible force... or by a tiny master. She quickly flipped to her feet, but was soon punched in the stomach, then to the small of her back, and then behind the knee. It was hard to keep track of where Mantis was because he was so gosh darn fast that he nearly looked invincible. It was like a blind man fighting another man that had perfect vision with swords. Tigress suddenly got an idea. She stopped trying to grabbed the Mantis and stood still with her eyes close. _"What is she doing?" _Mantis though as he buzzed around Tigress. _"It's like she wants to be hit! Oh well, its her death wish."_ Mantis though as he sent a punch to Tigress stomach. Suddenly he was caught by surprise when Tigress grabbed him and yell, "Gotcha!" and punching him. He was sent in a world of pain as Tigress kicked him and threw him with the other fallen warriors.

Tigress then turned to one her of her closest friends and fellow master, and got into fighting stance."Viper, I don't want to fight you. Just please, let me go find Po." Tigress said as the bridge continue to sway in the wind. Viper shook her head. "Tigress, we only care for your safety and clearly, by attacking us and leaving, something is wrong with you."

"Viper! One of our friends is out there, lost and forgotten. He needs me and I cant let him down." Tigress said with determination in her eyes. Viper faltered at the sight of Tigress. She had this look in her eyes that was filled with determination and also... a bit of fear.

But then, Tigress suddenly yelled "Get back!" in which Viper went as fast as she can to the other side of the bridge when Tigress took action.

Tigress ran to the opposite side of the bridge and when she got close, she flipped in the air while also revealing what she had in hidden in her sleeves. Tigress took out two identical looking daggers that she had hidden in her sleeves when she left the Jade Palace, the daggers were plain back with a brown hilt and a loop at the end of the hilt were she could hook her fingers through. She sent the daggers flying through the air as she was in mid-summersault and her aim could of not been better.

The daggers sliced through the ropes that held the bridge together and by that time Tigress was in the other side of the bridge while the rest of the five were still on the opposite side. She panted as she tried to regain her breath as she stared at the others who stared back.

"Don't worry guys," Tigress mumbled, "I promise to be back soon with Po." And with that, Tigress turned around and ran on all fours to the other bridges, Meanwhile on the other side of bridge, the four masters stood there shocked at what just happened. Until Mantis broke the silence.

"Okay, it's official. Tigress has lost it! And now there's a deranged tiger on the lose!"

"But why would Tigress suddenly just lose it? She was fine just a week ago. What do you think Vi?" Crane said as he kept his bandaged wing still.

"Tigress is not crazy," Viper said as she continued to stare at Tigress now gone form, "I've seen that look before. And when Tigress has that look, she's not kidding. Whoever this Po guy is, Tigress is determined to find him," Viper then added in a hushed whisper, "Good luck Tigress."

The other masters stared back at her."Do you really thinks so Viper?" Monkey said. Viper nodded, "Yes. I'm so sure of it." They stayed quiet for a while before Mantis spoke up.

"So... who's planning to tell Shifu that Tigress is gone?" The others stared at each other in slight unease. "Let's go walk home." Crane said as the rest of the master nodded. And with that, the Master's turned and walked away from the bridge, leaving their leader to go on her journey.

**Hhmmm, not my best chapter but still... Hey, do you see that button down there? It's a lovely review button. Why don't you push it?**

***crAzY jAkY disappears in a cloud of smoke* Po: Where did she go? Me in the darkness: Happy Halloween my freaks. =D**


	5. Siblings Quarrel

**Welcome to chapter five of "Memories of Nobody!" Is anyone else excited for the new Kung Fu Panda series? Because on Monday, I'm gonna disregard any homework and chores to watch the show! XD**

_Shout out's!_

_Crystalix- Thanks for reviewing and yes, MOAR, I say, MOAR!_

_Rogesald- Can I say that I LOVED your review? Totally made my day and made me LMAO! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Mildirk- Glad that you feel relieved that they believed Tigress now, Thanks for reviewing!_

**And for the other's that reviwed, Thanks you so much! *Bows down.* You guys make my days whenever I log into Fanfiction, so thank you! Now let me get this through: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA! Please don't ask me again or I shall cry. **

**Chapter 5- Siblings Quarrel. **

Cold air whipped across Tigress as she battled against the harsh wind to reach her destination. She never slowed as her four paws sank into the cold, luscious snow of the mountain top that she was traveling. Her destination was high on top of the mountains, hidden from any travelers that even dared to travel anywhere near these mountains. She slowed her pace down and soon her sounds were now a whisper in the wind. She stopped as she came to where she wanted to be. She stood, hidden from the prison guards seeking eyes as she watched them stand there, fighting against the harsh winds to stand guard on one of the most hidden and dangerous prisons known in China. Chorh-Gom Prison was dangerous to be in, even more dangerous to find it. Most people don't know where it's hidden, but being the daughter to the father who's son is the only prisoner in there, she was bound to know eventually where it was hidden. Tigress ignored the cold, flesh-biting air and focused on the entrance of Chorh-Gom Prison doors. It should be happening any minute now...

Suddenly, the double doors of the prison entrance opened, causing the roof Tigress was on to shudder. A few rhino guards came out to the snow and exchange a few words with the other guards that stood guard at the front doors. As they changed guarding stations, they never knew that a silent dark figure slip in before the doors closed.

Tigress crept pass many guards as she descended deeper and deeper into the bottom of the prison. Several times Tigress came close to be discovered by a few rhino guards, but she hid away from them, making them believe she was nothing but a shadow. It took a while, but she finally managed to get near to Tai-lung's destination, all that was left was the elevators and the crossbows guards and then she was at Tai-lung. Tigress was lucky that it was changing of the guards time. She hid underneath the elevator floor as it descended down and jumped off at the last possible second towards the cliff wall. She used her claws to scale down the wall without making a single sound and jumped off to the flat rock that stood in the middle of trench.

She the made no sound as she landed in front of the dark figure that stood motionless. Cautiously, Tigress walked forward to the dark, motionless figure of Tai-Lung, until he spoke.

"So how's it been mèi?_ (mèi meaning "little sister")_ Been enjoying being Shifu's next toy?" Tigress growled and in one swift motion was right next to him, her claws extended to his throat."Don't you ever dare talk about Master Shifu like that ever again and I am not your sister!" She hissed through clenched teeth. He never flinched and never opened his eyes as he continued.

"So let me guess, he either adopted you because he tried to fill that empty void in his life that I use to be in... Or he just felt sorry for the little monster in the orphanage." Tigress oh so badly wanted to beat him and shred his throat for what he's saying but she kept calm.

"I didnt come here to hear you mock Shifu I came here to-" She didnt get to finish as Tai-Lung interrupted her, "I know why you came here. You came here to find out where that fat panda is. Po, was his name I presumed?" Tigress took a step back in shock but regained her composure.

"You remember him?" She said in a slight confused expression."How could I not? He is the fat panda that ruin my chances to be the true Dragon Warrior! But I'm in luck! The gods seem to know who is the true Dragon Warrior!" He said as Tigress pushed her claws closer to his throat, threatening to rip it any second."You are not the Dragon Warrior and never will be! You are a disgrace to Kung-Fu and also a disgrace to your name!" She continue to hiss. But she got surprise when he started to chuckle.

"Tell me Tigress. How many times in your day have you dreamed of being the Dragon Warrior? How many times have you thought of how Master Shifu will stand next to you and say how proud he is of you? And also thinking of all of China staring up at you in awe? But the rug got pulled underneath you when that fat panda was chosen." Tigress never changed her demeanour but she felt something stirring up inside of her.

Tai-Lung chuckled at her silent expression."I thought so." Tigress broke out of thoughts and hissed. "Stop changing the subject!" She leaned in closer, even though his eyes is still closed, "Where is Po?" Tai-Lung stayed silent, to Tigress annoyance, but finally said:

"Tell me Tigress. Are you willing to die to find out the truth?"

Tigress stayed quiet until she said, "I'm willing to do anything for Po."

Tai-Lung shook his head. "And that's what makes you weak, Tigress. Well Tigress, I do not have any information nor any idea where that fat panda is. But I would like to say something," Tigress got a bit curious so she leaned in to hear what he was gonna say, "With that fat panda out of the way, nothing stands in my way to be the true Dragon Warrior!"

Tigress eyes widened as she stared in shock as the nerve-bonding shell, that trapped Tai-Lung, begin to glow and the acupuncture needles got released as the shell broke.

Tai-Lung has escaped.

Tigress wasted no time as the guards became aware of Tai-Lungs escape and she jumped off the platform she was on and she scaled the walls to the crossbows platform. The guards payed no attention to her as Tai-Lung got one of his chains broken and took off the other one. Tigress jumped up to the elevator chains and began climbing in great speed to the top of the floor before the rhino guard broke the chains. A sudden noise caught her attention.

She glanced to her left and saw that a four spears were stuck to the wall and and Tai-Lung was using them to reach the rising elevator. Tigress got to the top as the rhino guard swung his ax and broke the chain to the elevator. She ran to one of the guarding towers as she heard Tai-Lung getting to the platform and knock out the rhino guard.

Throughout all floors it was the same. She ran past guards that paid no attention to her and focused on stopping Tai-Lung, but with no results. He beat every guard that stood in his way and rushed past many others without a second thought. He is determined to get out of the jail and also to leave with blood splattered over his paws.

She burst through the doors that lead to the only entrance in the jail, but was surprised to see that commander Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven was there. She had no time to think as Tai-Lung burst through the double doors that she came through and stood a few feet from her. She growled at him in which he took fighting stance. She barely had time to get into stance as he attacked.

She dodged one of his double fist punch and sent a scissor kick to him. He blocked and grabbed her foot and twist her in mid-air, causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly got up, narrowly avoiding his heel that nearly took her head. She blocked another double fist punch but was greeted to Tai-Lungs elbow to her stomach. As the fight continued, both warriors forgot about the army at the front of the bridge, talking.

"But sir! Who is the one in the black mask?" The rhino, who had the crossbow and flaming arrow, said to Vachir.

"I don't give a damn about who that person is! Our job is to prevent Tai-Lung from escaping! So shoot that arrow!" He yelled in the young rhino's face. The young Rhino nodded his head and focused on the stalactites on the ceiling with the dynamite, and shot the arrow.

Tigress blocked another double fist punch from Tai-Lung when she heard the _swoosh!_ Sound of an arrow being shot while Tai-Lung heard it too. Both warriors looked up and saw that the dynamites on the ceiling are already fused.

Tigress wasted no time and ran back to the bridge opening with Tai-Lung fast behind her. There was a big _BOOM!_ As the giant stalactites broke away from the ceiling and began to drop on the bridge. Tigress dodge several debris heading her way and jumped to the ledge, just as the bridge below her gave away. She managed to hatch on to the ledge as Tai-Lung fell past the ledge and into the darkness below.

She hoisted herself up and looked down. Her eyes widened a bit as Tai-Lung began climbing the stalactites to reach something. Her eyes traveled to the remaining dynamite to the ceiling and understood what Tai-Lung was about to do. She jumped off the bridge and grabbed on to the nearest falling stalactite and began to chase after of him. Both warriors managed to get to the last stalactite as the fuse was getting shorter. Both of them began climbing up, determined to reach the dynamite.

Tai-Lung got there first and managed to snap off the rope, but Tigress surprised him by grabbing the other end of the rope and make him entangled in it. With a burst of strength, she kicked Tai-Lung downwards as she landed at the edge.

Right before he was swallowed by the darkness, Tai-Lung yelled out to Tigress: "You'll never find him Tigress! He will forever be gone and there's nothing you can do since you will forget!" And with that he fell downwards and a few seconds later, there was a loud and echoing _Boom! _as Tai-Lungs scream ceased.

**I hoped that you liked this chapter! And remember: THE NEW KUNG FU PANDA SERIES STARTS SOON! I CANT WAIT! *SQUEEE!* XD. And also, I dare yah to push that review button, Pwease? **

**Peace, fanfiction people!**


	6. Nightmares

**Has anyone seen the Kung Fu Panda show? It... How do I explain it?... IT WAS AWESOME! XD I totally loved it! XD**

_Shout out's!_

_Spade-Omega7- Thanks for the amazing review! Glad that your enjoying the story so far!_

_Rogesald- I actually wrote down that Tigress got back to the ledge before Tai-ung fell down the abyss. And as for Tai-Lung escaping, lets just call it fate that let him escaped. And as for where Po is... You need to keep on reading! =D!_

_Shektor- Nice thoughts and ideas on what can be happening. I think you'll be surprised at the ending! =D!_

**As for the others that reviewed, Thank you so very much! I love that you took the time to review and I'm grateful! I do not own Kung Fu Panda and QUIT TELLING ME TO SAY THAT! I WILL NEVER OWN IT! *Runs crying into room.***

**Chapter 6- Nightmares**

After Tai-Lings screams faded, the rhino guards realized something. The blacked mask creature that was fighting Tai-Lung was gone. Vachir sent out orders for the guards to find it, but he couldn't help thinking of what Tai-Lung screamed. _"You'll never find him, Tigress!"_

_'It couldn't possibly... No! Master Tigress wouldn't come here for any reason at all!' _Vachir thought as he shook his head. He focused back onto the search for the mysterious figure.

A few miles away from Chorh-Gom Prison, Tigress ran until her muscles were burning and she grew dizzy from all the energy she wasted. She finally stopped at a clearing in the forest where the trees grew in a small circle, but large enough to have a small lake. Tigress fell to the ground and punched it in frustration, she went through all that trouble to find nothing of Po's whereabouts!

She stayed on the ground as she tried to get her surroundings back into focus. She realized that she was weak from not sleeping or eating in a few days and went to a hollow tree that she hid her satchel in. She quickly ate a few dried up fruits, but she still felt weak and dizzy.

_"I got to keep on moving!" _Tigress thought as she walked a few paces before falling down to her knees. Her eyelids felt heavy and her whole body was weighing her down, and before she knew it, she was flat on the ground falling into a deep sleep.

**Tigress dream.**

_Tigress stood in the middle of the Valley of Peace as no sounds were heard anywhere. It felt unnerving to Tigress, because there was always sounds in the valley that Tigress was used to, but now, there wasn't a soul in the valley. _

_Tigress whipped around as she heard the soft sound of a pair of feet walking. She was glad to hear anything and began to follow it, desperate to see a living soul. _

_It took a while to find the hushed sounds of feet but Tigress began to get closer and closer until she was able to figure out the figures appearance. It was slightly taller than her and more rounded..._

_"Po?" Tigress said to the figure as it continued walking._

_"Po!" Tigress said as she ran to catch up to the panda, that was, until a ring of fire suddenly burst in front of her, blocking her way to Po._

_'PO!' Tigress tried to say but she couldn't find her voice, she just stood and watched as the flames began to lick around him. _

_Tigress looked around, desperate to find anybody that will help her, and that's when she spotted Master Shifu and the rest of the Five._

_'__Help me! Please!' Tigress pleaded in her mind, but the masters just stood there looking at her with stoned faces. Tigress was suddenly trapped in a rope that bind her arms together and caused her to fall flat on her face. She struggled against the ropes strong hold as something began to drag her, but she couldn't get out. She get looked at the masters, pleading with her eyes to help her, but they just stood there as they watched Tigress get hauled away. _

_Tigress then looked at Po's figure, and her eyes widened as she saw something white and blood red beginning to get closer to him. She tried to find her voice so she could call out to him, but she couldn't. She only watched as she got dragged away from Po as the white and red streaked figure enclosed on him and shoved a sword through his back._

_'__Noooo!' Tigress screamed in her head as the white figure turned around, after pulling out the sword from Po's back. She stared at Po's figure but then he faded and Tigress, for a moment, forgot what happened. The white figure turned to Tigress and stared at her with blood red eyes. Tigress eyes widened as she realized who he was and blacked out as she continued to stare into those murderous eyes..._

Tigress woke up as she stared into the sky above her, clutching her heart. She sat up as she realized she slept through the afternoon and it was the middle of the night.

_'Damn it!' _She yelled in her head, _'l slept to long!' _But there was something in her dream that frightened her. For a moment, she forgot who Po was.

Tigress hugged her knees as she snapped shut her eyes as she clearly remembers Po.

It frightened her that she almost forgot her best friend.

Her eyes then snapped open as she heard someone speak.

"Aw. Did the poor kitty had a nightmare?" The voice drawled out. Tigress eyes grew slit as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Did the kitten forget what this journey was for? Or did she just remembered that she was all alone?" The voice cackled as Tigress spun to find the source, it didn't get easier as a fog started to form.

"Get out here, and show yourself like a man you coward!" Tigress yelled as she got into stance. A figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees and Tigress knew who it was even before he showed himself.

"Shen." Tigress hissed as the albino peacock stared at her with blood-red eyes that hungered for murder.

**As usual, please read and review. Review or I shall poke you with Monkey's sword! *Laughs evilly.* Peace and the new KFP show rocks! Bye!**


	7. Ghost of the Peacock

**Has anybody seen the KFP show? I absolutely LOVE it! I also found out some interesting stuff about Tigress (She cried two summers ago, and also when she was a teenager, she had a crush on Master Shifu! XD That is both amusing and scarring!)**

_FFcrazy15- YEAH! GO TIGRESS! But, your not exactly correct..._

_Newboy- For this story, I'm assuming that Po told her and the other Master's on what happened to his parents (That's why I make Tigress hate Shen's guts! XD)_

_Spade-Omega7- Sorry for the short chapter last time! I hope this chapter satisfies you!_

**I don't know if anybody else in Fanfiction does this but I would like to dedicate this story to four very special kids that lets me reveal my inner kid. **

**My little sister, she may be a drama queen but she is the sweetest little girl you will ever meet. **

**My little brother, he may act like a princess sometimes but he's at the same level of craziness as me!**

**My nephew, he may be a growing kid (litelary) but he still has that little kid innocence. **

**My other nephew, he's a pain, but you gotta love him! (Plus he TOTALLY reminds me of baby Po! XD)Now I would like to shut up and let you read this but first this: I WILL NEVER OWN KUNG FU PANDA! D,X!**

**Chapter 7- Ghost of the Peacock.**

Shen came out of the shadows with a slow and purposeful stride that seemed to agitate Tigress as she watched as he walked close to her but kept his distance.

"I should of known it was you from the very first moment that Po was gone!" She snarled.

Shen took no note of what she said."Ahhh Master Tigress. Still as heartless and cold as I seen, tell me? What are you doing here without your other 'Master'?" Shen said in a mocking tone, "Had they left you to fend for yourself and look for Po?" Tigress sent the coldest, meanest stare she has ever sent.

"So, you know who Po is?" She said as her demeanor never changed. Shen laughed half-hearted at this.

"How can I forget? He was the one that ruined my future! I could of been the ruler of China, until that fat panda came in!" Shen yelled angrily to Tigress, "But, no mater. I seem to recall that he is not here anymore and that I have another chance to be ruler!" Shen folded his wings inside his robe as Tigress eyes grew slit.

"I'm tired of playing these games! Tell me were Po is or I'll kill you were you stand!" Tigress said as her voice turned into a low growl. Shen was not stirred by Tigress threatening words, instead, he laughed which caused Tigress to be even more furious.

"Oh, how I love watching you struggle to do something that even the famous Master Tigress can do! And how I would love to watch you as you die trying to look for that fat panda!" Shen laughed evilly as Tigress claws slid out and adrenaline began to pump through her veins.

"Poor, poor Master Tigress. Trying so hard to protect those she loves with her cold, lifeless heart and failing at it! Well Master Tigress, I do not know where Po is, nor do I care! But I will say this, if I see that panda, I will enjoy slicing his throat open." Shen laughed cruelly as Tigress let her anger out.

She lunged at Shen in which he took the opportunity to take out his hidden blade in his sleeve and lunged it at Tigress. She sensed the blade coming and used one of her hidden daggers to block it. Shen snarled in disgust and swept over Tigress and landed to her open back and used his throwing knives to throw at her back. Tigress moved at the last second, letting the knives fly right past where she was. She had no time to rest as Shen lunged at her and she sent a roundhouse kick to his way, satisfied that she got a hit on his lower back. But she had no time to celebrate as she used her own dagger to deflect all of the knives that Shen threw at her direction. As she deflected the last of the knives, she was greeted with Shen's blade to her waist as Shen made a deep, rough cut that cut through her skin and fur. She hissed in pain as blood started to seep out of the wound. She flipped backwards as she used her belt to use as a band-aid, for now. Tigress looked up to see Shen, standing there twirling the blade around while Tigress blood dripped from it.

"Poor, poor, kitten. She was abandoned by her fellow masters and adoptive father, and now she is looking for somebody by herself. Tell me, Tigress. How does it feel to know that your all alone and that your friend might be dead?" Tigress snarled at Shen when he finished.

"He's not dead, not like you'll be in a few minutes!" Shen laughed at this.

"So, you don't know if he's dead or not and your still looking for him? Who knows Tigress, he could be laying somewhere close to death or already dead." Tigress got pissed and attacked Shen, this time she was determined to see Shen dead on the floor.

She used almost all of the daggers that she had hidden but suddenly, Shen lunged at Tigress in which she dodged and she then turned to his open back and used her claws to slice through his neck, She was satisfied to see that blood began pouring out of his open wound. Shen, outraged and losing much blood, twirled around and made a fake attack to Tigress in which she blocked but was surprised when Shen hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade.

Dark spots blocked Tigress eye sight as she fell to her knees. She tried her best to stop the world from spinning but only managed to bring one knee up as she tried to regain her balance. Suddenly she saw Shen in front of her, his blade risen high above his head as he got ready to cut off Tigress head.

He swung his arm down and Tigress closed her eyes, ready to accept death.

But, the blade never came close to her head.

Tigress eyes open as she saw Shen on his knees as he tried desperately to stop the massive amount of blood from flowing from his neck. Tigress felt confident as she was about to stand up to finish Shen off, until she realized something.

Her eyes traveled down to her paws and she was shock at what she saw.

Even though Shen managed to miss her head, he managed to get his blade to go through both of Tigress paws and it didn't stop there. The blade went through both paws and also through her left foot, and the blade was firmly stuck on the ground. Tigress desperately tried to free her paws and foot, but they were firmly stuck to the blade that was stuck on the ground.

As Tigress continued to try to free her paws, Shen stood up with diffilculty as his wound continued to pour. He looked over to Tigress and thought that this would be the perfect moment to attack her, but the world around him continued to spin.

She stopped her struggles as she saw that Shen was walking away from her, with a occasional slight stumble.

"Where are you going you coward? Stay here and fight!" Tigress growled at Shen as blood poured out of her paws at her struggles. He stops walking and sends a glance at Tigress from behind his shoulder.

"I have no use fighting in a condition like this. And even if I don't kill you, I know you will eventually die." Tigress got madder and let out a ferocious roar that sent nearby birds flying into the air in fright.

"NO! I wont die! I wont stop looking for Po and I wont die! You hear me Shen? I'm not gonna die and I swear to every living god in the heavens above, that I will kill whoever took Po away!" Tigress yelled as her voice cracked a bit.

Shen took no note on how Tigress was acting and instead shook his head and muttered aloud, "You will never find the truth before you die." And with that, Shen began walking into the fine mist that concealed his whole body.

Tigress growled and continued to struggle. She tried to get the blade to move a bit but it was no use, the blade was firmly stuck. Tigress gave up and rested her head on her paws, energy draining from her. She had no energy to move anymore or even talk.

_"I will not die!"_ Tigress thought, _"I won't stop looking for Po! I don't care what anybody says, I wont die and I wont stop looking for him. I will never leave him alone."_ Tigress broke out of her thoughts as she sensed something. Suddenly, a voice called out from the fog:

"You really do know how to get into tough situations. I mean just look at you! What a mess." Tigress glanced to her left with diffilculty as her eyes widened.

"You?" She said in slight confusion as she tried to see through the mist to confirm her suspicions.

**Please read and review guys! Go enjoy life and almond cookies! =D**


	8. The Forgotten Village

**Hey Fanfic freaks! Sorry for the late update but black Friday shopping was tiring! I just wanna say this, was my last chapter not that good? I only got a few reviews, so I really want to know what I could of done better. And also this is the second to last chapter before the ending! Yays! I'm almost finish with my first chapter story! Now take it away Po! Po: crAzY jAkY will never, ever, ever own Kung Fu Panda. She probably never will and can only dream... *Stops as crAzY jAkY begins to cry hysterically* Er... To the story!**

**Chapter 8- The Forgotten Village.**

As the form of the mysterious figure began to look clearer, Tigress suspicions was correct.

"What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?" Tigress asked repeatedly as The Soothsayer descend on her.

"You ask to much questions for someone who's has a sword through her paws and foot." The Soothsayer said as she began examining the sword that went through her limbs. She clapped her hoofs together as Tigress quieted down.

"Okay, the wounds do not look that serious, but it will hurt when I will pull the sword out of your limbs and your wounds will begin bleeding very thoroughly. Are you ready?" The Soothsayer asked as Tigress nodded. The Soothsayer grabbed the hilt of the blade with both hoofs, and pulled. The blade was difficult to pull out at first, but then with a few more struggles, she was able to pull the blade out of Tigress limbs. She felt no pain in both paws as the sword got free but there was a slightly throbbing in her foot. As she looked at her wounds, blood began to pour through her hands and feet very rapidly. The Soothsayer grabbed her paws and began wrapping them with a gauze bandage quickly as Tigress contemplated her actions. The Soothsayer seemed to sense her distressing thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" She said as she began to work on Tigress bleeding foot. Tigress knew that The Soothsayer already had the answer to that question but answered anyway.

"Why cant I find Po?" She said as she closed her eyes and sent her head to fall downwards to her chest in defeat, "I'm trying my hardest to find him and whenever I get close to finding him, he manages to slip away." Tigress slammed her fist to the ground in frustration. The Soothsayer hit her behind the head with her cane that Tigress did not notice before. "Don't be an idiot and open your wounds or be stupider to hit your wounds on the ground that hard."Tigress still paid no mind to the hit or harsh words.

"Dear gods, I'm giving up everything to find him. My master, the Five, my dignity, my sanity, and for what? To go on a wild goose chase to find this guy that nobody remembers? Of all the battles and mysteries that I faced in my entire life, this is one of the hardest I ever been through. I'm starting to think that I AM going insane. I'm contemplating on giving up right now." Tigress said as The Soothsayer hit her, very hard, at the back of her head with her cane. Tigress even winced and rubbed the spot on her head where she could feel a bump starting to form.

"Is this really the Master Tigress that everyone talks about? The one that is always determined to rescue the innocent. The one that looked fear straight in the eye and managed to kick his butt. Maybe the Tigress that everyone keeps on talking about is a fraud." The Soothsayer simply said with a disgusted scowl as she treated the rest of Tigress wounds. Tigress looked at the Soothsayer with a confused look as she continued to gently rub the spot on her head where the bump has formed. Why was the she acting like this? The Soothsayer was not acting like her usual mysterious self. There was something with the way she was speaking to her that made her feel unnerving.

But Tigress then realized what she was doing. The Soothsayer seemed to read her mind as she continued:

"Well, Master Tigress? Are you just gonna give up and forget that all of this ever happened and just go home to be forced to train in the mountains with no Kung Fu what so ever? Or are you gonna get up, brush yourself off, and continue to look for your lost and helpless friend, like the REAL Master Tigress would ?" The Soothsayer said as she finished dressing he wounds and looked at Tigress directly in the eye with a glint of confidence in her eyes. Tigress smirked as she stood up and clenched her paws that did not hurt.

"I'm going to keep on going to look for Po. Even IF I risk losing my sanity. I don't care what the other Masters think or what they will do. Its my decision and its also my friend. He would of done the same for me." Tigress has returned to her usual confident self.

But then her confident stance slumped as she realized something.

"But, there's a problem," Tigress said as she slumped down to the ground and shook her head in annoyence, "I don't have any leads on to where Po is." Tigress put her face to her paws as she thought of what to do, until the Soothsayer cleared her throat.

"Do I really have to explain everything to you?" At that Tigress nodded a bit, The Soothsayer let out a irritable sigh as she rubbed her temples as though Tigress was giving her a headache, but then her eyes softened as she looked back at Tigress.

"Tigress, you must go to where his future changed. Where his journey started, only then, you will find your answers." The Soothsayer said as gave her head a little bow before getting up, turning and walking away, leaving Tigress to think over The Soothsayers words.

_"Is it me, or does she remind me a lot of Oogway?" _Tigress thought as she shook her head in amusement. She went back to thinking about what the Soothsayer said, about to go where his future changed. What did that mean?

Tigress eyes then widened as she let out a small gasp when she realized to where she was supposed to go. She quickly grabbed her satchel and took of running as as she got her third, and possibly, final clue to where Po was.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

In a forest where bamboo trees stood tall and clustered, all was quiet except for the muffled sounds a tigers paws running through the forest. Her breaths were labored as she kept on running, dodging bamboo trees that blocked her way every so often. Her eyes searched around the unfamiliar place as she tried to find on what she was looking for. The bamboo forest was dark and eerily quiet and no sunlight could of broken through of the dense trees. That was how Tigress immediately stopped as she saw a faint light to her right as her paws came to a sudden stop. She began to slowly walk to where the faint stream of light could of broken through and parted the bamboo to see the other side.

She gasped slightly as she gawked at what she was seeing.

A village stood before her as the sky above it was gray and heavily clouded. Houses stood against the overgrown grass as a few clearings beyond them look like their was once a planting field on them.

But it was a sad sight to see, the village once looked it could of housed many families and villagers where they could of once lived happily. But, the village was deserted. Houses stood broken down and burnt as many fields of weeds and overgrown grass grew to them. Pieces of forgotten clothing stilled hang in lines and discarded furniture was littered. Many of the houses looked as though they were burnt up a long time ago. Tigress walked to the deserted village as she tried to hear any sound of any living being.

She looked inside one house that wasn't burnt and saw that the inside was a mess, but she still went in. She gazed at the broken furniture and dishes and stopped at one particular spot in the entrance of what looked like a closet. A dark spot was still there and it looked dark red. Tigress tried not to think of what the worse of the dark spot is as she tentatively reached out and grabbed the door handle, She drew in a quick breath as she opened the door. Something fell on Tigress as she was taken by surprised and fell with the object too. As she landed on the floor she gazed up at the thing that fell on top of her as she let out a blood curdling scream.

She was gazing up at a skull of a dead animal that died a long time ago, she hastily took off the skeleton that was on top of her as she stumbled to get up. She drew in quick breaths as she gazed at the skeleton at her feet. While looking over it she was horrified to find out that it was a panda skeleton, and her mind instantly thought of Po. But as she continued to look at it she realized that it was a child skeleton. She drew in shaky gasp as she saw that the clothing is still on the skeleton and that embedded on the skeletons rib cage was a sword that killed the child. Tigress looked in the closet and saw that there was another skeleton of a baby panda, and Tigress clamped a paw over her mouth as she saw that the baby panda had a sword through its skull and that whoever killed it was cruel enough to attach the skeleton to the closet wall. She ran out of the house hut and got to her knees just in time to throw up whatever was left in her stomach as the images of the skeletons continued to plague her mind.

As she finished throwing up she stood up in shaky feet as she gazed around the village. It was truly a sad sight to see but she wasn't here for that.

"Po?" Tigress yelled, "Po! Are you in here? If you are, please reply back!" Tigress stopped yelling as she strained to hear anything. There was no sound.

Tigress started to get angry."PO! Come on out before I found you and punch the living breath out of you!" Tigress growled as she continued to hear anything. There was still nothing.

_"He's gotta be here! The Soothsayer wouldn't lie to me!" _Tigress thought as she began searching all over the village. The day went by as Tigress continued her search throughout the whole village. She came across lost souls of the massacred pandas that lived in the village, their clothing still on the skeleton. Every time she saw one she saw one, she sent a quick prayer to the heavens. By the time it looked as though it was night (it was hard to tell by the cloud coverage) Tigress has searched through the whole village without a single trace of Po anywhere.

She came to the last house that had a forest behind it and fell to her knees. Her hopes were dwindling and her energy was running out. She breathed in and out as she slammed her fist to the ground in anger as she yelled out:

"Soothsayer! You told me that if I came here I would find something about Po! I've been here all day and I have found nothing! Please! Somebody please help me!" Tigress quieted down as silence enveloped her. She closed her eyes as her breathing became was shaky. She was afraid to open her eyes and see that Po was still not there and that she was nowhere near to finding him. Tigress huffed up a breath of air as she slowly opened her eyes.

What she saw shocked her to the very core.

Instead of seeing the cloud covered ghost village, she saw a village that was alive and bustling with joy. The sky seem to match the mood of the village and the overgrown grass was now trimmed and cut, the houses were now standing perfectly and all of them gleamed in the sunlight. Rice farms could be seen as far as the eye can see but that wasn't what Tigress was surprised to see.

What shocked her was that Pandas were all over the village.

Men panda's were bustling on the rice farms as the women cleaned houses and took care of children as they ran around and played tag. Tigress slowly stood up as she looked around the village. How did all of this happen?

Tigress broke out of her thoughts as a female panda carrying a bundle of clothes past right _through_ her. It was as though the panda just passed through a fog.

"Hello?" Tigress said as she tried to get the attention of some pandas. Nobody paid her any mind, as though she wasn't there.

_"Am I dreaming?" _Tigress thought as she continued to look through the village. Everybody looked happy as they continued to go on their daily business, not a single worry was in the air. Tigress then saw a female and male panda waving towards something behind her. She turned around and saw that there was a baby panda on the house doorsteps. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw that the baby had jade green eyes.

_Jade green eyes._

The baby looked around the village as though he too was mesmerized by the village. He went down the last couple of steps (and fell a bit on the last one) and landed on the soft green grass. He giggled as he grabbed hold to his plush panda toy and took another look around the village. Then he stopped when he saw something in Tigress direction. Tigress was confused at first and looked behind her to see if anything was behind her but there was nothing. She looked back at the baby and saw that the baby was looking at _her. _

The baby crawled towards where Tigress was standing and stopped at her feet. She bent down low until she was at eye level to the baby. Golden yellow eyes met jade green ones.

"...Po?" Tigress whispered at the baby as he continued to look at her. He looked as though he was studying her and gave a huge smile as he grabbed her pant leg and gave a gentle tug as Tigress eyes widened.

"Po!" She gave a small yelp as she gave the baby panda a hug. The baby was a bit shocked at first but then gave a playful giggle as he wrapped his own arms around Tigress. She was extremely grateful and confused that she was able to touch Po as she stroke his head.

"Po. Thank the gods, Po. Your here!" Tigress said as she pulled out of the hug, Po began to smile as he pulled her pant leg and began crawling away. Tigress smiled a bit as she followed him to get a better view of the village. Po looked out at the village as Tigress sat down next to him and watched with him. But she gave a sad sigh as she thought about what happened to his people, how they were brutally murdered and leaving Po an orphan.

She glanced at baby Po that was looking at her concernedly.

"Even as a child you know when your friends are in trouble." Tigress said to Po with a slight smirk, but dropped immediately as she remembered her current situation.

She looked at Po straight in the eye as she told him, "Po, where are you? I'm looking for you everywhere but I don't think I can do it anymore," Po gave her a sad look as he put a paw on her knee, as though he was trying to give her any comfort. Tigress just gave him a small smile as they continued to look at the scene before them. Minutes pass by as both tiger and panda continued to watch the village in action. It was peaceful and nice, almost trance like as they sat there.

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang through the village.

Tigress and the rest of the pandas stopped what they were doing and looked at the front of the village where the scream rang through. Tigress was shocked when suddenly a swarm of wolves came bounding across of the village and attacked any panda in sight as some ran for their lives and others stayed and fought the wolves. Flaming arrows shot through the air as some landed on houses, which quickly set blaze, as others landed on unfortunate pandas. Wolves stormed into houses with swords and mallets as they killed pandas while they fought back to save their beloved village.

Tigress quickly looked at Po as he sat in the middle of the destruction, clutching the plush toy for dear life. Her blood went cold as she saw the familiar form of a white peacock stood in the destruction with a evil smirk on his face as he sent a pack of wolves to attack Po. The wolves were close to Po when suddenly his father appeared in front of him with a mallet and swung at the wolves, managing to swing them away.

"Take our son and go!" Po's father said as his mother picked him up and ran to the woods where other pandas where fleeing to. Tigress stood there as she watched Po's father defended himself against the incoming wolves.

Tigress then realized in horror that Shen went into the forest after the pandas that escaped. She quickly ran into the dense forest as she tried to hear any sound of Po's cries. Instead she heard the angry screech coming from Shen and quickly saw that he was pursuing Po's mother.

As Tigress got closer to them, she realized in horror that Po's mother was on the floor, dead, as Shen stood over her with an evil glint in his eyes. Tigress quickly looked around for Po, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Po! Where are you?" Tigress yelled as no sounds of Po was heard. She glanced back at Shen as fires erupted around them and his evil laugh continued to echo in her head as she closed her eyes and let out a ferocious roar.

**Well, this is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! And now, to show how much I appreciate your guys reviews! I will now read a list of people that reviewed and I hope that you will review again! *Takes out list from jacket* I will like to thank and appreciate a review from Bee Sohma, Randomskit, Spade-Omega7, Lexis-Texas, Oddy, Mafexxx, Jacob hives, Zodiac-FC, shektor, HellokittyEmolove, FFcrazy15, Rogesald, newboy, MagnoliaTigress, Cryztalix, mildirk, Dark Shade 75, NightFuryx, TheYoungin, AnimationGirl. Peace! **


	9. Waking Up

**Errr... Hi! *Bow downs so low that bashes head against the pavement.* A thousand apologies for the VERY late update! I blame writers block, pure laziness, and finals! I'm just surprised that none of you kidnapped me and held me at the dungeons while I try to finish the last chapter! Once again, a thousand apologies for making you wait! I just hope that this chapter will let you forgive me!**

_Shout out's!_

_For every fanfiction person that stayed with me until the very end of this story!_

When Tigress opened her eyes, the fires were gone, Shen was gone, and she was back in the ruined village. She took in shaky gasp as she continued to see the images of skeletons and blood. She swallowed hard and stared at the ground.

_"Of all of the things I have seen in my life, that was the most horrible and cruelest thing ever." _Tigress thought as wrapped her arms around herself so she could find any sort of comfort.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She feels her sanity sliping away at each passing minute. She feels weak and vulnerable and she doesn't like it. She slowly stood up as her body was slumped. Her body was slightly shaking from the shock of what she saw, or what she _think_ she just saw.

Nothing was right, he was still gone, her other Master's were not here, and nothing was helping her go any further on her search for... for...

Tigress gasp in disbelief as she forgot the name of the person she was searching for. She raked her brain to find the name but the harder she tried to remember, the more she forgot.

"No! No, no, no, NO!" Tigress yelled as she dropped to all fours and started to pound the ground with her fist in fear. She drew in a blank as she felt her body go weak whenever she focused more and more on whatever she was last thinking of.

Other images flashed into her mind instead. Master Shifu fighting her, the fight at at the Thread of Hope with the rest of the five, Tai-Lung's screams, and Shen nearly destroying her.

_"Your going after a lucid dream and it's only making you look insane! __How am I supposed to take you seriously?"_

_"Your making yourself look insane!"_

_"You'll never find him Tigress! He will forever be gone and there's nothing you can do since you will forget!"_

_"You will never find the truth before you die."_

Tigress lost it as the voices continued to echo in her head. She roared into the heavens as the wind blew ferociously at her.

Her breathing grew ragged as she fell into the floor in exhaustion. The last thing she swore she saw before she passed out was a taunting pair of jade green eyes before they were swallowed into the darkness.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Tigress heard quiet whispers around her as she gained conscious, but she refused to open her eyes, to afraid to still see that she was nowhere close to find Po.

_"How long 'till she wakes up?" _A voice said.

_"She should be waking up any time now."_ Another voice said. Tigress noted that the voices sounded familiar.

_"Quiet! I think she's moving!"_

Then the voices quieted down. Tigress drew out a long sighed. She might as well get up and keep searching, but for what? She should at least open her eyes to see where she was.

Tigress opened her eyes and for a second, she was startled to see a pair of jade green eyes over her. She yelled and punched the thing over her.

"Ow!" The thing yelled as Tigress froze.

"Jeez Tigress! The first thing you do when you wake up is punch me in the face?" Tigress looked over to the thing and her breath was caught in her throat as she saw who it was sitting on the floor who was also clutching his nose in pain while saying that his nose might be broken.

It was Po.

"Po, you overreact way to much." Mantis said as he hopped onto his shoulder to check his nose. Monkey added, "Well, then again it was a Tigress punch." As they continued to talk amongst themselves Tigress sat there shock as she realized that she was in her room, and also noted that the rest of the five were here also with Shifu and Po.

She was utterly confused and Shifu must of noted on her facial expression.

"It's great to have you back Tigress. We were starting to wonder when you would wake up."

"Wha- how- What do you mean wake up?" Tigress said stupidly as the rest glanced uncertainly amongst themselves.

"You don't remember the fight at all?" Viper said as Tigress shook her head, "It was one of the worst fight we ever fought. We were fighting a gang thieves and we were winning until one of them sent off a load of explosives. It sent many rocks from and overhead cliff tumbling down on us. The thieves got killed by the rocks that crushed them when we escaped, but one of the last thieves set of another explosives, causing several overhead rocks to land on your head and knocking you out cold," Viper said as she indicated Tigress head, she felt her head and for the first time she felt bandages wrapped around her head where the rocks must of hit her, "You could of have been killed by the other incoming rocks, until Po went back to get you. We were lucky that the wounds weren't that fatal, but you have been asleep for nearly three days."

"So... I have been asleep for three days?" Tigress said the rest nodded. Mantis got on her shoulder as he said, "Yep. And Po here was at your side for day and night. He wouldn't leave your side for less than a minute!" Tigress noted that Po blushed a bit when Mantis said that as he added a sly smirk. Tigress then felt a flutter of butterflies go on in her stomach as Viper rolled her eyes and smacked Mantis behind the head.

"We'll leave you alone for now Tigress. No doubt you'll have to deal with this tomorrow." Shifu said as he ordered the rest of the students to leave Tigress's room. Behind him, Tigress called out, "Wait, Master Shifu. May I have a few words with Po?" Everyone was surprised to hear that, especially Po, but Shifu allowed it and left Po with Tigress.

Po stood there with a bit uncertainty as the rest of The Five send them a 'Good luck' look. He was brought back as Tigress spoke.

"Hey Po."

"Hey, um Tigress. What do you want to talk to me about?" Po said as twiddled his thumbs. Tigress held her breath a bit.

"Did... Did you really stay by my bedside all the time I was asleep?" Tigress said as Po hastily replied, "Uhh, yeah, Yeah I did but all I did was either eat or sleep or watch you sleep, but I did it at a distance and other times the rest were with me. And also please don't kill me but I just thought that I should pay you back after you helped me out in the fight since I-" Po was cut of from his rambling as he was surprised when Tigress got of the bed and hugged him.

His eyes were as wide as dinner plates when she spoke, "Thanks Po. For being there." Of course Po thought she was talking about him being at her bedside so he gave his usual goofy grin and hugged her back, "No problem, Tigress. It's the least I could do." Tigress chuckled a bit, realizing that Po didn't understand what she really meant as she let him go.

"So Po, ready for training tomorrow? I have to warn you, after three days of sleeping I'm gonna go to my fullest." Tigress said as Po blanched out a bit, but then he chuckled with his usual goofy grin and replied, "That's the Tigress I know. Her usual awesome self." Po said as he punched her shoulder, reeling back in pain from the punch.

Tigress smiled and did something unexpected, she leaned forward and gave Po a kiss on his cheek as Po froze.

"Thanks Po. I think it's almost time to eat dinner isn't it?" Po nodded dumbly as he go up and managed to slip out a few words.

"Uhu, yeah, I'll go and make um dinner, hehe, so I guess I should go." Po said as he fumbled around with the door. Tigress smiled at that and said, "I'll see you at dinner." Po smile and nodded as he closed the door to Tigress room.

He stood in the hallway for a minute as he gently placed his paw to his cheek where Tigress kissed him and said quietly, "Skadoosh," and left the barracks.

**That Night.**

As peace settled in the barracks, Tigress laid in her bed as she dreamt.

_Tigress's dream._

_In a dark room, a pair of golden eyes lit up as the young tiger looked around the room. Tigress hooped off her bed as she came to realise she was once again a seven-year-old cub in the Bao Gu Orphanage. She looked around and once again felt small and weak underneath the high arching ceiling. She noticed that her bedroom door was open and curiously opened it wider. She peeked into the hallways and saw that no one was in the hallways. She went into the hallways and walked into the courtyard, kinda spooked from no sounds from the usually loud Bao Gu Orphanage. And that's when she saw it._

_The door's to the front entrance was open._

_The door's would never be open, except for the adopting once a month or another child that gets sent here. _

_Tigress would always be afraid of the high arching doors, knowing that she would never leave through the doors. But the doors were wide open, as though they were a sign for Tigress to leave this nightmare place. _

_Tigress took tentative steps towards the doors, as though she was afraid for the doors to suddenly close and lock her in forever._

_They didn't close. _

_As she passed through the archway, she felt a surge of freedom go through her as she ran from the orphanage and into the Valley. When she got to the valley, no sound was heard from anywhere in the valley. The only sound was her tail and feet sweeping across the ground as she walked through the empty streets. Then she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. _

_She gazed up at the Jade Palace that stood out from the sky and touched the heavens. She looked at the Thousand Steps and each step seemed to tower over her, each step getting higher and higher than the rest. She felt a bit frighten from the over towering steps but was determined to get to the Jade Palace. She took in a deep breath as she began her climb. _

_Every step she took was tiring and she felt her body scream with exhaustion, but with every step she took she got stronger and older. By the time she got to the last step, she was her usual older confident self. She walked to the Jade Palace garden and met with a wonderful sight. _

_Master Shifu sat on his staff as he played his flute, Viper and Crane were of at the corner talking and laughing amongst themselves, and Mantis, Monkey, and Po were sitting at the middle of the field, making impressions of each other. Po saw her and waved her over. T__igress smiled as Po got up and went to talked to her. _

_The rest of the day went out perfectly. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they laughed and talked to each other, glad of each others presence. Everyone saw that Tigress and Po were certainly enjoying each others presence, seeing the way that Po made Tigress laughed and how they can keep up in a conversation. _

_As Tigress finished laughing from another Po joke, she looked around at everyone else, drinking in the scenery around her, everyone was enjoying themselves. Finally, she looked at Po who was looking at the sunset that was now beginning to hide behind the mountains, and she smiled. _

_All was well._


End file.
